


A Marriage of Convenience

by raspberrycoffeecake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Children, Everyone is a little nicer than they are in canon tbh, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrycoffeecake/pseuds/raspberrycoffeecake
Summary: Rey comes up with an unorthodox solution to the Resistance’s conundrum.  Unfortunately, Snoke has something different in mind.A Reylux Throne Room Scene AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an exercise in exploring canon personalities for another Reylux fic I'm writing (apparently I've been bitten by the Reylux arranged marriage bug? idk) but quickly turned into its own thing. 
> 
> Warning: while there isn't anything in here that is explicitly noncon or dubcon, marriage to avoid death is kind of by its nature noncon, so keep that in mind going in.

Rey looked at the Resistance transports in the viewport, and suddenly it was strange to think that everyone she had ever cared about, aside from one man in this room, was on those tiny ships. Which were now being blown up, one by one, by this giant ship’s cannon.

And Snoke had made it clear what he intended to do with her, once he had extracted the information he wanted. This was the end of the road. There was no way out. She had no chips left to bargain with.

She shot a glance at Ben, whose face was impassive.

Then an idea struck her. Maybe she wasn’t totally out of luck.

She took a deep breath, then turned to face the Supreme Leader of the First Order. “Take me prisoner,” she declared, willing her voice not to tremble.

Snoke raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t an immediate rejection, so she pressed on, ignoring the horrified look on Ben’s face.

“You may not need another apprentice, but…” Here, her voice did shake a little, but she pushed it down. Her friends’ survival, as well as her own, might hinge on her maintaining her composure. “…But I can bear children. Children who will be strong in the Force. And if you let my friends go, I’ll stay here willingly.”

Snoke hmphed and seemed to be pondering her request. She risked a glance at Ben, who face was again expressionless. Actually, she thought, maybe this wouldn’t be so different from the vision she had seen when she touched his hand. The two of them, raising a family, him drawing steadily closer to the light every day until finally…

“Fine.” Snoke’s voice broke through Rey’s reverie. “General Hux,” his voice now boomed, presumably amplified throughout the ship, “cease firing on Resistance vessels and report to my audience chamber immediately.”

Rey let out a long sigh of relief. It was difficult to tell, but she thought she saw Ben relax slightly as well. She walked over to stand beside him.

At that moment, a redheaded man, tall and lean, marched through the doors and knelt stiffly on Ben’s other side. General Hux, presumably. She shivered - Finn had told her that this man had been responsible for firing the Starkiller weapon and obliterating the Hosnian System. She hoped she wasn’t going to be around him for any longer than absolutely necessary.

“Supreme Leader?” General Hux announced himself in a crisp, high tone.

“General,” Snoke replied dangerously, “you now have the opportunity to redeem yourself after your last two losses. Meet your new bride.”

Rey’s breath hitched. This couldn’t be right. She would bear children with Ben, not this cold, mass murderer. She looked at Ben in panic, and she saw a subtler version of her own expression cross his face.

Snoke began to laugh, and the sound made Rey’s skin crawl. “Oh,” he chortled, “you thought I would let you have Kylo Ren? Foolish girl. He’s far too valuable to me, and he’s already too easily swayed to the light. The General will not betray me for a woman, as I suspect Kylo Ren was already prepared to do.”

Rey tried to swallow her revulsion at the idea of being married to this man. It was still worth it, if it could save her friends’ lives. “I do this, and the Resistance goes free?”

Snoke leaned over to look at her intently. “We will track them, of course, but yes. With the New Republic and their Force user no longer supporting them, I don’t expect much…Resistance from them.” Rey cringed as Snoke chuckled at his own joke. “However,” and his eyes turned hard again, “should you attempt to run or cause any kind of trouble, we will destroy them immediately.”

Rey swallowed, then nodded. “I will do everything you ask of me…Supreme Leader.” The name felt wrong, but it seemed to be expected of her, so she did it. She wanted to scrub its sounds off her tongue with soap.

Snoke nodded. “Good. General, convey the terms of our agreement to the Resistance. Inform them that, should they attack us again, at any point in the future, we will immediately revoke our part of the bargain.”

Rey moved to protest, but Ben silenced her with a hand on her arm. After a second, she backed off: Snoke was showing great generosity by letting her friends live at all, and it was better not to risk to bargain for the sake of better terms.

“And report to the main hangar in two hours for the wedding,” Snoke continued. “I want our message to reach the Resistance and its allies loudly and immediately.”

General Hux nodded, and shot a glance over at Rey before continuing, “Supreme Leader, one more thing.”

“Speak.”

“We apprehended two Resistance members trying to interfere with the hyperspeed tracking system. One of them is the Stormtrooper who defected on Jakku. We intend to execute them, if you have no objections?”

Rey gasped, but Snoke began to speak before she could protest. “Little Jedi, what do you think?”

So he wanted her to beg, then. He was playing with her. But she wasn’t above begging, if doing so would save Finn’s life. She fell to her knees, her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. “Please, Supreme Leader. Spare them.”

Snoke laughed again, and Rey fought hard to avoid trembling. “Do as the girl says, Hux.” He waved his hand to dismiss the three figures bowing before him, and Rey rose on legs that felt like gelatin to follow Ben to the elevator they had arrived in only moments before, but what now seemed like a lifetime ago.

***

Rey waited with Ben in the hallway outside one of the entrances to the hangar, her body shivering in the thin, black dress the wardrobe droids had managed to prepare for her with impressive speed. She had to admit that it was beautiful, although it was certainly not something she would have chosen on her own. Sheer black fabric over a crimson underskirt, fitting her curves to create a perfect, dark version of herself. Her hair, piled in a severe style on top of her head, completed her look as a new member of the upper echelons of the First Order.

She turned to look at Ben, and suddenly felt another pang of fear. “Will you come see me after the wedding?” She hated the pleading tone in her voice.

He shook his head, and looked away. “Snoke is ordering me to Mustafar to complete my training. I may not be back for years.”

Rey felt her throat constrict. She would be left to fend for herself among the First Order with General Hux as a husband?

Ben tentatively reached for Rey’s hand, and she let him take it. She was surprised to find it was ungloved, and the feeling of his skin on hers was almost intoxicating. He murmured in her ear, “You’re smart, you’re capable, you’ll be fine.” Then he smiled at her, and Rey felt like her heart might explode. “Just don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone.”

She smiled back at him, basking in the feeling that came with joking with him - this man she had first seen in a mask less than a week ago, whom now she felt she had known for years. Then, because it was her last chance before she married another man, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away, she memorized what his soft smile looked like. She knew she would need the memory to keep her going.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled her attention away from Ben’s face. “Ready?” General Hux’s sharp voice rang out.

Rey nodded, looking up at the man who was about to become her husband. He looked just as severe as she did, decked out in his full dress uniform, and his posture was just as stiff as it had been the first time she had seen him. She took his arm, feeling the hard muscle underneath. He might not be as thickly built as Ben, but he was no weakling, either.

Ben moved to follow them into the hangar as the doors slid open.

The First Order would use the holovid recording of the ceremony for propaganda purposes, to remind the Resistance and its potential allies that the First Order now boasted two powerful Force users among its ranks, while the Resistance had lost its only one. Accordingly, row after row of crisply dressed officers had assembled to watch.

Snoke, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he didn’t appear in the propaganda vids.

They reached a raised platform at the front of the room, where an officer was holding a holopad, awaiting their signatures. General Hux signed first, before handing the stylus to Rey, who followed suit. 

He slid a thin gold ring onto her finger, a sign that now he owned her. The fact that he would not wear a similar ring sent a clear message about the nature of this arrangement.

Then she stood by silently as General Hux gave some nonsense speech about how today was a great day for the First Order, success in the next generation would be assured, and so on. It all made Rey feel vaguely sick, and it was all she could do to keep from throwing up the small amount of food she had been served while she was being primped for the wedding.

And then, just like that, it was over. The General whispered roughly in her ear, “Put on a good show for them,” then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Instinctively, she tried to push him away, before relaxing slightly and allowing him to plunder her mouth in a clear gesture of possession. It was official now: she no longer belonged to herself. She belonged to him, and to the First Order.

Then he ushered her onto a waiting shuttle, which a silent officer piloted out of the hangar.

After a moment, she asked, “Where are we going?”

He raised an eyebrow. “The Supremacy is Snoke’s ship. My - our - quarters are on the Finalizer, my flagship.”

She shivered at his words, a reminder that she would now be sharing a bed with a man she barely knew, while the one man she wanted to share a bed with was probably already on his way to a distant planet.

Then General Hux’s face turned serious. “I don’t know what happened between you and Kylo Ren,” he began, as Rey’s pulse began to race, “but I want to be clear that I have no interest in sharing my wife with him, of all people.”

She nodded. That she understood quite clearly.

He was looking away, out the viewport, when she cut in, “What should I call you?”

He looked confused. “Pardon?”

Rey looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Well, I know you’re General Hux, but that seems like an oddly formal way to address my husband. I don’t know your first name.”

He frowned. “No one uses my first name. You may call me Hux.”

She nodded. She couldn’t think of anything else to say to him, so they were silent, neither of them looking at the other.

In another moment, they were docking in a hangar much smaller than the one they had left on the Supremacy. Then, Hux offered Rey his hand as they disembarked, and when her skirts got tangled and nearly tripped her, she was grateful for the support. Presumably they were being filmed here as well, so it would only embarrass her if she fell flat on her face.

Hux led Rey and their Stormtrooper escort through a maze of corridors, all dark and narrow. Suddenly, he stopped, and without warning, swept her up off her feet, punched a code into a box on the wall, and entered a room, carrying her in his arms.

As the door slid closed and he put her back down on the ground, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Superstitious?”

He looked at her sharply. “It made a nice shot for the holos.”

Of course, Rey reminded herself, he’s a propaganda artist.

The room was a sitting room, more spacious than Rey had expected to find on a ship. Two half-open doors seemed to lead to a bedroom and an office.

“Make yourself at home,” he offered stiffly. “I ordered some women’s clothing in your size, which a droid should be bringing up shortly. You may use the empty drawers on the right side of the closet.”

Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes. So he was excessively neat. She felt a bit of malicious glee at the idea of frustrating him with messes.

“I have work to finish up in my office now, but I’ll order dinner for us in a while.” He frowned. “I don’t know what you find amusing, but presumably you can find something to read or watch here.” He pointed toward a holopad that was sitting on an end table beside the sofa.

With that, he disappeared into the office, and she cautiously curled her legs under her, trying to avoid getting herself tangled up in her dress. She would take advantage of the opportunity to learn more about the inner workings of the First Order, even if she had no one to tell the information to.

***

Dinner was a mostly silent affair. Rey tried to make conversation at first, asking Hux about his work, but his answers were short and not at all informative, so she eventually gave up. He asked her nothing about herself - presumably because he wasn’t especially interested.

Not long after dinner, Rey found herself growing tired. It was bizarre to think that her day had begun on Ahch-To, many hours before.

She rose and went to investigate the clothing that Hux had ordered. It was gray, simple tunics and leggings, and she was relieved that he didn’t seem interested in dressing her up like some prized animal, even if he did intend to breed her like one.

She found a soft sleep shirt, and wandered into the large refresher to wash her face and get herself ready for bed, studiously avoiding the thought of who would soon be climbing into bed beside her.

She turned back the covers - black, of course - and slid in, with the vague hope that perhaps Hux would work through the night and forget about the new wife he hadn’t wanted, anyway.

No such luck. She was slowly drifting off when rustling on the other side of the bed brought her back to full wakefulness.

“Rey?” She heard his voice from the other side of the bed, and it occurred to her that this was the first time she had heard him say her name. “Are you awake?”

“Yes.” There was no point in hiding from it, at this point. She had agreed to this, and she would follow through.

“The Supreme Leader will expect us to consummate our marriage tonight.” He paused. “Are you a virgin?”

“Yes,” Rey repeated softly, trying to hold back the immense sense of loss she felt when she thought of the man she had briefly imagined would be her first time. Someone she could never have, since Hux had made his feelings on the matter quite clear.

“Then I’ll go slowly.” Hux’s voice sounded completely business-like, but Rey still appreciated the gesture. She didn’t need this to hurt, on top of everything else that had gone horribly wrong today.

She felt him moving under the covers, and then suddenly, he was beside her. His arms snaked around her torso, and when he pulled her up against him, she realized he was naked, and his half-hard member was pressing softly into her side.

“Do you want me to kiss you,” he asked quietly, “or would you prefer this to be impersonal?”

Rey took it as a sign of how awful things had gotten for her that she felt immensely grateful to Hux for this one act of trying to treat her like a human being rather than a brood mare. And she surprised herself when she heard herself replying, “Kiss me, please. I’d like to pretend this means something.”

And so his lips moved to meet hers and claim them. His kisses were fierce, as she might have expected from his general demeanor. They took, and left her no room to take back. And when he finally pulled away after a moment, she found he had stolen her breath.

Then he was attacking her throat, sucking kisses on it, while his hands deftly lifted her shirt and roamed underneath, touching places no one but she herself had touched before. He was relentless, as if he were suddenly unleashing all of the energy he usually kept coiled inside throughout the day.

And kriff if it didn’t feel good. Rey was amazed when she realized she was making small whining noises as Hux touched her. When his hand gripped one of her small breasts, she moaned loudly, and she felt him smile against her.

“Do you like that?” he teased, and she moaned again in response. His mouth found her nipple and began to suck, and suddenly Rey felt her own hands starting to explore Hux’s body as his hands roamed over hers.

He wasn’t a large man at all - a fact that his thickly cut uniforms seemed designed to disguise. She found the planes of his shoulders, arms and chest surprisingly appealing, their thick muscle firm under her touch.

Hux moved to Rey’s other nipple and tongued it for a while, as his hands began to move further down and slid under the waistband of her panties. She keened loudly as his fingers began to explore her folds, which were quickly growing wet.

Hux apparently wanted to move on toward their ultimate goal without too much delay. “Ready for me?” Hux’s voice was still sharp, even in this intimate setting, and there was something about its sound that still made Rey shiver - not necessarily in a pleasurable way. 

But she still managed to squeeze out a “yes!” before Hux pulled down her panties, positioned himself over her opening and slowly began driving himself inside her. As he moved deeper, she felt a pinch, but nothing close to the pain she had been expecting.

When he was fully seated inside her, Hux looked at Rey carefully in the dark, his eyes searching hers. “OK?” he whispered and she nodded.

Then he began to move inside her in earnest. And it wasn’t long before he came inside her, jerkily and wildly. He buried his face in the pillow beside hers to let his breathing still.

After a long, silent moment, Hux pulled out of her and rolled to the side, not quite looking at her. “Did you…” he trailed off, and she almost wondered if he was embarrassed to ask.

Rey had never set much store by deceit, so she replied, “No.” And it was fine; it wasn’t as if she had been expecting anything from him except insemination.

But Hux made a noise of disapproval and shifted himself so she was leaning on one side of his chest as his hand slid down to the apex of her thighs. As she began to moan again, he moved his hand faster and faster, touching her clit and thrusting more and more fingers in and out of her.

Finally, she yelled, “Hux!” - kriff, where had that come from? - and she was spasming on his hand. He held his hand on her for a moment, pressing soft, slow kisses to her cheek and neck as she came down. Then he pulled away from her and rose from the bed to clean himself up.

While Hux was in the refresher, Rey rolled onto her side, pulling her limbs up to her torso to shape her body into a tight ball. She wouldn’t think about how good that had just felt, nor how badly she wished it had been Ben doing this to her. 

And, strange as it was, she found herself hoping that she would get pregnant quickly. At least then, this bizarre, blurred line between duty and pleasure would disappear, to be replaced by the less ambiguous duties of parenthood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is some desk sex, some angst, and lots of Reyux fluff.

When Hux returned to their quarters for the evening, three days later, Rey was ready to scratch out her eyes from boredom. She had exercised as much as she could in the confined space, and read everything she found remotely interesting from the limited selection of First Order propaganda on the holopad Hux had left for her. And for the last few hours, she had been sitting idly on the couch, hoping desperately that he would arrive soon and at least give her someone to talk to.

She stood when he entered, and he walked over to peck her chastely on the lips - a gesture she still found bizarrely domestic, given how they had arrived at this situation.

But now was her chance. “Hux,” she began, “I want something to do. I feel like I’m going to die of boredom here.”

He laughed, and she was surprised by how pleasant she found his laugh, given how harsh his speaking voice was. “So you’ve gone from Resistance scum to eager volunteer for the First Order? Forgive me if I’m a little taken aback by the change.”

She wrinkled her nose. He had a good point. “I’m just…I’m used to working. I’ve never been idle before. And I hate it.”

He pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Alright. I’ll find a job for you, my dear.” She shivered at the endearment. “What can you do?”

“I was a scavenger back on Jakku,” she pointed out, although she wondered if he already knew that from her file. “So I can fix pretty much anything that has wires or screws. And I’ll do that work here, as long as you don’t put me on the weapons systems.”

He was looking at her curiously, as if he were surprised to find that a slight girl like her was a skilled mechanic. But then he nodded, and turned to retreat into his office, which she now understood was part of his evening routine. “I’ll have dinner brought up for us in a while,” he offered, and Rey fought back the feeling of utter loneliness that threatened to engulf her as she settled back down on the couch.

***

Hux quickly found Rey a position on one of the crews that worked on the basic infrastructure of the ship: doors, lights, and so on. None of the crew members seemed to notice that she was the General’s wife, which allowed her to avoid unpleasant conversations, and the work gave her the chance to use her hands and still her mind for a while.

And as it became clear that she had no immediate plans to sabotage the ship, Hux began taking her with him onto the bridge. She was always a silent observer there, but she still enjoyed the change of scenery.

One afternoon, after her shift, having learned her way around the ship fairly well, she made her way up to the bridge on her own to check in on Hux.

When she found him, he was angrier than she had ever seen him. His face was bright red, and he was prowling around the bridge, looking as if steam might start pouring out of his ears at any moment.

Apparently something had gone wrong in negotiations with the conquered planet they were currently orbiting, and a First Order representative had been shot. Snoke would not be at all happy when he found out.

Hux was in the middle of yelling at a junior officer when he spotted Rey, and she froze. Maybe she shouldn’t have come; maybe she should just slink back to their quarters. But it was too late now - he was heading straight for her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward an unobtrusive door in the back wall, near where she had entered - his office, presumably. Pushing her inside, he closed the door behind him.

Before she could turn to face him, he had her pressed up against the large wooden desk in the middle of the room and began sucking on her throat.

She moaned loudly before she could stop herself, and Hux clapped a gloved hand over her mouth as he removed his other glove with his teeth.

“Don’t make a sound,” he growled, before moving his ungloved hand beneath her tunic to one of her breasts as she leaned her forearms on the desk to keep herself from falling.

Then, before she had time to even think, he had pulled her leggings down her thighs and slid two long fingers inside her. She moaned again, but this time it was muffled by his hand over her mouth.

“I want to fuck you, Rey,” Hux murmured in her ear, and she whimpered, feeling herself get wetter at his words. He pressed a hand onto her back to bend her over further. Then she heard the sound of a zipper, and he pushed himself into her until she could feel his balls press against her ass.

“Kriff, Hux, please,” she was whining against his hand as he thrust into her, his pace soon turning into a series of relentless thrusts. He moved his hand down to rub her clit, and she began to buck against him.

Then her vision began to blur, and there was nothing but Hux and his dick and his hand, and she was coming, hard, on his dick, and feeling his cum release inside her as she came down with a few final spasms.

After a moment, Hux pulled out of her, some of his spend dropping onto the otherwise pristine office floor. He used a handkerchief to wipe her off, gently, before attending to himself and tucking himself back in his pants. 

Then he leaned against her again, and rested his chin on her head, his body still pressed against hers as if he were taking comfort from her presence. 

When his breathing had finally returned to normal, he turned away from her and moved several steps away. His face betrayed a surprising amount of remorse when she turned to look at him. “I’m sorry, Rey,” he offered, his voice returned to its usual tone. “I was angry, and I took advantage of you. I wasn’t acting the way a gentleman should.”

“I liked it, actually,” she replied, staring him down. She wasn’t going to let him apologize for making her feel good - and she certainly wasn’t going to let him get away with imagining he was a gentleman. No one who killed as many people as he had could pretend that. But she immediately pushed that thought away, since if she stopped to consider who had just fucked her, she would probably throw up her lunch.

He was silent for a long moment. Then he finally said, quietly, “Snoke will not be merciful this time.”

She sighed and looked away for a second. It was time to tell him. “Perhaps he will be, if you inform him that your wife is now expecting a child.”

***

Hux stopped touching Rey at night. They slept on opposite sides of the bed, their bodies never meeting. Perhaps he saw his duty as complete, now that they had conceived a child that was slowly growing inside her. Or perhaps he thought she didn’t want him to.

But she couldn’t help feeling slightly relieved when, one night, a few months in, as they lay together in the dark, he murmured, “Can I feel it?”

She smiled to herself, and moved his hand to her growing belly. He rubbed her skin lightly, and she gasped at the sensation. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.

Then he pulled her gently into his arms, and they slept that way from then on, his hands curved around her middle - to protect his child, to feel close to it, or perhaps both.

It took a while for Rey to feel as though the baby were really her own. She watched her body go through the changes of pregnancy, felt the baby start to move inside her, but it felt like she was carrying some alien thing that belonged to the First Order. 

She did become frustrated when her swollen belly no longer allowed her to do jobs that required her to squeeze into crawlspaces, and the crew boss told her she really shouldn’t be inhaling the chemicals in the ventilation shafts while pregnant. It felt like the pregnancy was taking away the only thing on the Finalizer she had come to regard as hers.

Her mind began to change, though, when she felt the baby kick for the first time. Suddenly, it occurred her that the life form inside her was not just a pawn for the First Order, but a person she was creating - a person who would grow up and make choices and could be guided into doing the right thing.

In the sudden joy of the moment, she yelled for Hux to feel the baby’s movements. He ran in from his office and put his hands on her, and she saw how his face lit up when he felt it. She had never seen him look so delighted. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her in the wild emotion of the moment, and all at once, she began to wonder whether the three of them really could be a family.

***

A few days later, seeing how Hux was continuing to grow more devoted and solicitous of her needs, Rey decided to ask for something she had wanted for a while.

“Hux, I’d like to talk to my friends.”

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Waiting for her to be more specific, she now recognized.

She sighed. “My friends from the Resistance. I never got to see them, after we made the deal, and I want to know they’re alright. Finn was my first friend, and the last time I saw him, he was unconscious. I know you’ve been tracking them - can you set up a comm link? You can listen to the conversation if you’re concerned.”

She was expecting more reluctance from him, but he simply laid his hand on hers and kissed her softly on the temple, the way he did whenever she asked him to order her some particular food or to fetch some extra pillows to elevate her swollen feet.

And so, a few days later, she was standing on the bridge, waiting for the comm link to connect, when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Finn!” A wave of joy bubbled up through Rey as she saw him, apparently whole and unharmed. She shot a glance at Hux, confirming that was standing behind her, near enough to supervise but not near enough to appear on the screen.

Finn’s face lit up into a wide smile when he saw her. “Rey!” he exclaimed, “We’ve all been so worried about you!”

“Is everyone safe?” She felt her throat constrict, thinking about the ships that had been hit before she had made the deal with Snoke.

“The losses could have been much worse. If they hadn’t stopped firing…” He shook his head.

So losing her freedom had been worth it. Her friends were alright.

“We have nothing, though,” he continued, his voice rising in frustration. “No ships, no weapons, no allies. Leia is trying to-”

Rey cut him off. “Don’t tell me, Finn.” She looked meaningfully over to where Hux was standing. Hux scowled at her, and she shrugged. The purpose of this call was to reassure her that her friends were alive, not provide the First Order with new intelligence.

“Oh.” She could see his shoulders sag as he remembered where she was - and who she was with. “Right. How are you?”

“I’m alright.” She smiled faintly, in an attempt to show him that she was, indeed, alright. 

But she needed to tell him now. That was the other purpose of this call - she suspected Hux would advertise the birth of their child, so she wanted to tell Finn before he found out from a propaganda video. “I have some news.” She shifted slightly so her growing belly would be visible in the frame. “I’m pregnant.”

She saw Finn’s expression falter, as he processed the news. She imagined him working through who the father must be, what this must mean for the First Order, and for the Resistance.

When Finn finally spoke again, he had changed the subject completely, and they talked awkwardly for a few minutes longer about the strange food on the planet the Resistance was currently on. The reason for the awkwardness was obvious: Rey was now part of the system Finn had deserted. She was a traitor now, in spirit if not in fact, even though she had made the sacrifice for the good of the Resistance.

When Hux walked her back to their quarters, he asked her whether she had enjoyed the call, and she could only respond, “I’m glad I did it.” But she had no interest in repeating the experience any time soon.

***

From the moment she saw the tiny, redheaded child in his arms, Rey knew that fatherhood would change Hux. Even in her exhausted postpartum state, Rey could see the joy Hux radiated as he held his son for the first time.

“Colin,” he whispered, in a tone of awe Rey had never heard before in his voice as he tentatively ran his hand over his son’s head. He gently rocked the small boy until his little face scrunched up and became red and he started crying for milk. Hux smiled at Rey and handed the boy back to his mother.

When she brought Colin to the bridge to visit Hux during the day, she noticed that he seemed more compassionate - both to his inferiors and to whomever the First Order was dealing with that day. He seemed to resort less to solutions that involved violence. 

Rey found that it was easier to reconcile herself to being intimate with him when he was no longer dealing with his rivals in unnecessarily cruel ways.

And when Colin was several months old and Hux resumed their marital relations, it seemed less distasteful. She realized she was beginning to think of him, not as her enemy, but as her husband.

But a day never went by when Rey didn’t think of Ben, off on some deserted planet, training for who knew what, being beaten down by Snoke instead of encouraged by her light. 

He never appeared to her, the way he had on Ahch-To. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is lots of Reylo angst with a little Kylux thrown in.

When she went to get the door, Rey assumed Colin’s nurse had arrived early. She was opening her mouth to tell the man to wait inside until she could change for her shift when she looked up. It wasn’t the nurse.

It was Ben.

As she stood in the doorway, Rey felt her mouth fall open, unable to believe she was finally seeing him again after almost three years.

He was standing stiffly, his large body taking up almost all of the doorframe. Something undefinable had changed - he seemed somehow harder than he had the last time she had seen him.

“Ben?” she breathed out.

He took a step toward her, so they were almost touching. “Rey,” he whispered, lifting one of his large, gloved hands so it was almost cupping her cheek, as if he desperately wanted to touch her but was afraid to.

Then, he dropped the hand and his expression hardened again. “Snoke is dead. I am now the Supreme Leader, and I want you as my Empress.”

Rey felt her chest constrict. “Ben, I-” she began, but stopped when she felt Colin’s little body slide up beside her knees.

“Mama, who dat?” Colin was pointing at Ben, his tiny green eyes wide.

Rey tousled Colin’s soft red curls. “Sweetheart, this is Mama’s friend, Ben. Say hi.”

Colin retreated slightly behind Rey’s arm, and whispered, “Hi, Ben.”

Ben was openly staring now. At Colin, and at the swell of her belly, where her second child was growing. Apparently, for all his Force powers allowed him to see, it hadn’t occurred to him that, when he came back, Rey might not be exactly the same as she had been when he left her. That he might not be able to just swoop in and claim her without repercussions.

Hux chose that moment to emerge from his office, shuffling through a stack of papers, “My dear, before you leave for your shift, could you-” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Ben. 

Setting the papers aside, he came up beside Rey, one hand curled protectively around Colin and the other around his wife. “Ren,” he ground out, his voice nearly a growl. If he had been a wolf, his hackles would have been up as he faced down his former rival.

Ben took a step back, as he blanketed his surprise in layers of haughty confidence and power. Rey began preparing herself to intervene in case her husband and her long-lost love decided to come to blows in front of her son.

“I have come to inform you,” Ben announced, his voice completely formal now, “that the Supreme Leader is dead.”

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” Hux replied sardonically, making no move to show obeisance.

“I will be taking up residence on the Finalizer for the foreseeable future,” Ben announced, with no trace of detectable emotion. “I expect you to keep me apprised, General, of everything that might require my attention.” 

Ben’s gaze moved back to Rey, and she caught one more glimpse of the vulnerability there - pleading, almost - before it shuttered again. “Have you been training in the proper use of your Force abilities?”

Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she hadn’t. Ben knew there was no one on board the Finalizer who could train her. This was an obvious power play. But she wanted to keep things peaceful, so she replied calmly, “No, Supreme Leader.” The honorific was meant as a barb, and he drew back slightly, as if she had slapped him.

Once again, he composed himself quickly. “Then you will meet me in the small training room on E Deck tomorrow at eleven hundred hours.” He looked pointedly at Hux. “Alone.”

As much as she had desperately wanted to see Ben, he was now really starting to get on Rey’s nerves. “Is that all, Supreme Leader?” she spat out.

He nodded. “Tomorrow, then.” Then he spun around and the door closed.

Hux returned to his office without a word, and Rey mechanically went about getting herself ready for work, determined not to allow the emotions that Ben’s unexpected arrival had caused to overwhelm her.

***

That night, Hux made love to Rey for the first time since she had found out she was pregnant again. Rey wasn’t sure exactly when she had begun to think of this as lovemaking, not just copulating. But it was clear what he intended when he pulled off her sleep shirt and gently moved Rey so she was on top of him.

When they started moving together, she pretended she didn’t know why he was suddenly so possessive of her. She let herself get lost in the feeling of intimacy with him, and shut out everything else.

Until she realized that Ben was there. She looked up, and saw him standing a few feet away from the bed, frozen, waves of shock and horror rolling off him. 

Then she looked away. If he had to see this in order to understand how things were now, then so be it.

She was surprised, though, when she looked over a moment later and saw him watching them intently as he touched himself. Her eyes met his, and she felt her whole body burn with desire and longing and something else entirely. 

She came a few seconds later, and her spasms sent Hux over the edge as well. Completely oblivious to Ben’s presence, Hux pulled Rey to his chest, and she didn’t look up at Ben again until she felt him melt away.

***

The next morning, when she went to meet Ben in the training room, Rey put on her thickest mask of confident disdain. She needed him to understand that she would not be easily swayed, especially after the intimate moment he had been witness to last night.

But his face was so soft, so hopeful when she entered the room, that immediately she broke. She couldn’t act harsh and cold around this man who was right now looking at her like she was the sun.

But she was married, and she had no intention of betraying her child’s father. So she didn’t fall into his arms, the way her body compelled her to. Instead, she kept a cautious distance, following him when he dropped to the floor, and falling into meditation pose a few feet away from him.

“Did Luke teach you any of the basics?” His voice was softer than she expected, with no discernible bitterness. 

She shook her head. “Very little.” She paused for a second, before raising her eyes to meet his and asking softly, “Did you find Luke?”

He looked away. “I found him,” he replied, his voice tight. “But I let him escape. Which is why Snoke decided to do away with me. And then, naturally, I decided to do away with Snoke.”

She gaped at him. He had let Luke, so long the object of his dreams of revenge, get away? Why? And then he had defeated Snoke on his own? She was opening her mouth to ask when he shook his head, a clear sign he didn’t want to talk about it.

“We’ll begin with meditation exercises,” he announced calmly, “Close your eyes and reach out with your mind.”

The first few minutes went smoothly. Rey was able to follow Ben’s instructions, sinking into her meditation space. But when he asked her to reach out with the Force to start to feel objects in the training room, she accidentally brushed against his leg, and his sharp intake of breath reminded her of the night before.

She felt her face growing hot as she thought of Ben watching her bounce, naked, on Hux’s cock, her belly growing with his child, and suddenly, she couldn’t concentrate anymore. She opened her eyes to look at Ben, and he cocked an eyebrow at her curiously. There was no way he didn’t know what she was thinking of.

With some lame excuse about checking on Colin, she stood and bolted out of the room as quickly as she could, leaving Ben standing in the room alone.

***

Hux was surprised to see Kylo Ren appear on the bridge later that afternoon. It had been a long time since the Knight of Ren shown his face on the Finalizer, and it would take a while before Hux became accustomed to his presence again - especially without the mask.

If Kylo Ren was prowling around the bridge, then that meant Rey was probably back in their quarters with Colin. Hux couldn’t help breathe a sigh of relief at that. As much as he trusted Rey, after nearly three years of marriage, it was clear from the moment Ren had shown up at their door yesterday that she still harbored feelings for him. And the idea of her spending hours alone with him made him slightly uneasy.

“Hux.” Even without the mask’s voice modulator, Ren’s voice was still so low, it was nearly a growl. 

Hux inclined his head slightly. He would give the new Supreme Leader exactly as much respect as he needed to, to avoid punishment. Absolutely no more.

“A word with you, General. Alone.”

Hux was surprised to feel himself shiver at those words. Since when had Kylo Ren, of all people, made him nervous?

Steeling his expression as much as he could, Hux led Ren to his office and shut the door, before seating himself behind the desk. The desk he had once fucked Rey on. He snidely hoped Ren could now see the memory in his head.

He gestured to the empty seat in front of the desk, clasped his hands in front of him, and asked, “What can I do for you, Ren?”

Ren stiffened at the lack of proper address, and Hux briefly wondered if the Force user would throw him against the wall for his disrespect. But instead, Ren asked, softly, “Do you love her?”

Hux looked at Ren sharply. “I care for her. She is the mother of my son, and another child that will be born in a few months. I don’t see what love has to do with it.”

Ren snorted. Hux decided that he didn’t like the sound. Then Ren sat back in his chair, fixing Hux with an intense stare. “I’ll be frank with you, General,” he began, “I love your wife. I want her to rule at my side. And you know, now that Snoke is out of the way, that I could take her from you.”

Hux laughed mirthlessly. “You really want to see who the First Order will follow if you threaten me?” He met Ren’s gaze defiantly. “You’ve been gone a while, Ren. Rey has feelings for you - I won’t deny that - but I’m also the father of her children. And if it comes down to it, I’m not certain she’d still choose you.”

Hux felt a sudden pressure around his throat. So Ren was going to use his Force powers to try to get his way. Ridiculous. He knew that Ren could probably hear his thoughts, so he chose to broadcast this one loudly: You really want to tell Rey you murdered her husband?

Snarling, Ren rose from his chair and moved around the desk to grab Hux and push him against the wall, his hands bracketing Hux’s narrow shoulders. Hux looked up into Ren’s eyes, the pupils blown wide with fury, and felt a sudden stab of pity for the man. Odd, since sympathy was an emotion that Hux rarely experienced.

“Ren,” Hux said softly, “you can’t get what you want by violence. That may have worked with Snoke, but I’ve known Rey for long enough to know that it doesn’t work with her.”

Ren was silent, but Hux could feel the knight’s grip on his shoulders weakening as his rage drained away.

“I think you should see for yourself the way things are now. If you still believe Rey would be happier with you, and she agrees, then I won’t stop her from going with you. But if you see, as I think you will, that she’s better off here, then, for kriff’s sake, Ren, let her go.”

Ren’s eyes met Hux’s again, but there was fire in them now. “I saw the way things are last night. Your wife came when she saw me watching her. She wants me, Hux, and I intend to have her.”

Hux felt his eyes widen and his breath quicken. “You were there last night? How-?”

Ren smirked. “Rey and I share a connection through the Force. That’s why she came to find me on the Supremacy. It opened up again yesterday while you and she were engaging in… marital relations. And it seemed quite clear that you’re not providing her with everything she needs.”

Hux found himself close to losing his temper. He inhaled deeply to calm himself. “And you believe you can do better?”

Ren was about to respond when the door slid open, revealing Rey and Colin. Hux had never been more grateful for his wife’s excellent timing.

“My dear,” he remarked, glancing pointedly at Ren’s hands on his shoulders, “what a lovely surprise. I have just invited Ren to join us for dinner tonight.”

Rey raised her eyebrow at him, but took the hint, replying calmly, “We’ll look forward to seeing you, Ben. We eat at eighteen hundred - don’t be late.”

***

It was obvious that Hux and Ben had been having some sort of a manly showdown when Rey walked into the office, and Rey was willing to bet that it had something to do with her.

So her goal for dinner was to remind both of them what mattered - Colin and the growing child in her belly. All of their squabbling was secondary to making sure they did what was best for the children.

Rey intentionally sat herself and Colin next to Ben, hoping that seeing what she and Hux had created together would convince him to leave Hux alone. 

But it seemed to have almost the opposite effect - Ben seemed entranced by Colin, asking him questions and responding to his sometimes incomprehensible babbling. Rey found herself amazed by how patient Ben was with Colin, especially given that he had clearly lost his temper with Colin’s father earlier that day. She found herself wondering what he would be like with his own children. As the thought crossed her mind, Ben looked at her sharply, as though he had heard it.

Eventually, it was time to put Colin to sleep. Ben stood, and Rey walked over to send him off with a hug. When he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder, she lost herself in the moment. “Come back soon?” she found herself murmuring.

“Depend on it,” he growled in response, and he held her until Hux cleared his throat and pointedly stuck out his hand for Ben to shake. 

***

Once Colin was in bed for the night, Hux climbed into bed naked, a clear sign he wanted to make love again. 

Pulling Rey against him and walking his fingers down to where her thighs met, he whispered, “Does this give you pleasure?”

Rey fought the urge to laugh. “This is about Ben and your pissing contest with him, isn’t it?”

Hux responded darkly, “Ren said he was here last night.”

Rey sighed. “He was. We’ve had the Force connection since Starkiller. But last night was the first time it’s happened in a long time.”

Hux’s face betrayed his increasing agitation. He gripped her shoulders tightly, although he took care to avoid pressing on her belly. “If you knew he was here, why didn’t you tell me? It was humiliating to have Kylo Ren tell me about something that happened in my own bedroom. In my own marital bed, Rey!”

Rey shook her head. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like this, Hux - irrationally!”

She turned away from him, and they were silent for a few minutes.

When he moved to touch her again, she shrugged his hand away. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

She sighed. “Can we just go to sleep now?”

He leaned over to press a kiss to her shoulder, then turned away. “Of course. Goodnight, my dear.”

But Rey couldn’t sleep. All she could think of were Ben’s arms, his chest, his lips, and how much she wanted them kissing every part of her body. She felt her body growing hot even after she threw the covers off herself.

And it didn’t help that, close by, she could feel rage and helplessness and pain and despair and want radiating from him. 

She knew what she had to do. It was pressing on her from all directions, and only let up when she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Hux, and padded down the corridor in her bare feet toward where she could feel Ben’s Force signature pulsing steadily.

He opened the door before she knocked, standing in the doorway shirtless and out of breath, as if he had just been trying to bury his feelings in hard exercise. 

He didn’t touch her, but the way he was looking at her took her breath away. It was needy and sad but also desperately hopeful, and when he stepped aside to let her in, she actually thought she might die from wanting him.

They stood in the center of his sitting room for several minutes, just looking at each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he breathed out, “Rey,” and tentatively reached out a hand to touch her loose hair. She caught a glimpse of what she must look like in his eyes - rumpled sleep shirt hanging down to her knees, barefoot, hair undone and tangled - and somehow it made her desire spark even higher.

She shivered, and then he tugged her gently into his arms and his lips came down to meet hers, and the whole world caught on fire.

He was being gentle with her, she knew, but the idea of this large, powerful man reining himself in for her turned her on even more. As his kisses grew deeper and his touches bolder, she could hear herself whining and moaning desperately, and couldn’t bring herself to care.

When he pulled off her sleep shirt and she stood before him, naked, he looked at her with open awe. “Rey,” he groaned, stepping toward her and running his hands over her swelling breasts and belly, “you’re beautiful like this.” He knelt to kiss her stomach, and she moaned loudly, running her fingers through his thick, soft hair. 

He looked up at her meaningfully. “I want to taste you.”

And she groaned again in response, because she could think of nothing she wanted more. He lifted her naked body in his arms and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down gently and knelt between her thighs.

Using his large hands to hold her legs apart, Ben stuck out his tongue tentatively, and Rey bucked. He smiled against her. “You like that?”

She nodded vigorously.

He began again, this time using his fingers to explore her wet cunt while his tongue laved at her clit. He began gently, but soon she was keening and bucking for more friction, and he gave it to her, pushing more fingers inside her as she begged for them, licking and sucking at a faster pace, until the world exploded into a million pieces and she fell back onto the bed in utter bliss.

Ben kicked off his trousers and crawled up to lie beside her. He kissed her softly so that she could taste herself on his tongue. She found herself thinking she wanted nothing more than to lie beside him forever.

After a moment, his kisses grew more urgent, and his hands began to roam over her again. And with his caresses, her need spiked.

“Ben,” she moaned as his hands explored her breasts, now large from pregnancy, “I want you inside me. Please?”

He groaned in response, and turned her so they were facing each other on their sides. Holding her close to him, he thrust into her, his eyes never leaving hers except to plant soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth.

“Rey,” he breathed out, “you feel so good.”

She kissed him, and he moaned in her mouth.

Fucking on their sides was intimate, but after a while, it didn’t give them enough friction, so Ben gently turned Rey over, careful not to fall out of her, so she could ride him. Steadying herself with her hands on his pecs, she began to move, her belly and breasts bouncing slightly as she bucked and as Ben ran his hands over them.

“You don’t have any idea how hot it was,” he murmured as he moved his thumb down to her clit, “watching you do this last night. Since then all I’ve been able to think of is having you on top of me.”

“Kriff, Ben, I wanted you to touch me so badly last night.”

He let out a long moan. As he increased the pressure on her clit, she could feel him start to spasm wildly, and they slammed into orgasm at the same time.

After a few breaths, Ben tugged Rey down and off of him, ignoring the gush of his semen that landed on the sheets below them. He tucked her against his chest so he could whisper in her ear and run his hands softly over her body.

He was running a line of tiny kisses down her cheek when he finally murmured, “Rey, you have no idea how much I love you.”

She smiled. “I think I have some idea, Ben, because I love you, too.”

His hands on her body stiffened. She sighed. It was time to break his heart now. “But this is goodbye, Ben. You know that, right?”

He nodded, and she could feel the anguish start to radiate from him across their bond.

Since there was nothing more to say, and this couldn’t last, she rose from the bed, picking up her sleep shirt from where it lay on the floor of the sitting room. 

Ben caught her and enveloped her in one final embrace, and whispered, “I’ll never stop loving you, Rey. No matter where you go or what happens.”

She nodded, and left his quarters before she could break down.

***

Hux hadn’t been asleep when Rey left that night. He had known where she was going, and he was surprised by how much his chest constricted when he thought of her with Ren.

When she slipped back into bed an hour later, it occurred to him that he should confront her angrily about her infidelity. But all he felt was relief. She had had the opportunity to choose wild passion with Ren, and instead she had chosen family and duty. She had chosen him.

He pulled her against his chest, and she didn’t protest this time. When her steady, deep breathing told him she had finally fallen asleep, he whispered, “I love you, Rey,” into her hair. Perhaps someday he would be able to say it to her face, but for now, this would have to do.

When he arrived on the bridge in the morning, Hux was informed that the Supreme Leader had departed for the Supremacy during the night and had no immediate plans to return to the Finalizer. The news should have come as a relief, and Hux was puzzled by the sense of loss he felt, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm a huge fan of Virgin!BenSolo in canon, apparently he's more of a SexGod!BenSolo in this. Oh well.
> 
> Some hardcore Reylux coming up in the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A few months after their daughter, Aurelia, was born, Hux arranged to spend a few days alone with Rey, away from the Finalizer.

Hux had rented a bungalow for them on a planet where First Order officers often spent their shore leave. He had also done this after Colin was born, and at the time, Rey had been surprised by such an overtly romantic gesture from her otherwise completely practical husband. But she soon realized that this, too, had a practical purpose - giving them some time to rest, away from a squalling infant, and the chance to reacquaint themselves in anticipation of conceiving another child.

This time, with no more Snoke to pressure them into having more children immediately, Rey had gotten a removable birth control implant. And although Rey would never have imagined when she first married Hux, she was now looking forward to making love with him without needing it to lead to conception.

And so, with no more babies on the immediate horizon, Hux had offered Rey a glass of good wine - something she had watched him drink many times but rarely enjoyed herself - and they were sitting on the porch of the villa, watching one of the suns set. 

Hux took Rey’s hand, and warmth blossomed up in her chest. She felt almost happy at that moment, and she could almost imagine that she had never fallen in love with someone else - a man who had bounced back into her life for a brief, disastrous interlude almost a year ago, and then completely disappeared again.

A man who, at that moment, was climbing the steps to their door.

Rey gasped, and Hux immediately stood to face down the Supreme Leader. “What are you doing here, Ren?” Hux snarled.

Rey had long suspected that Hux knew about her tryst with Ben, but this confirmed it.

However, like a wolf submitting to the alpha of the pack, Ben immediately made himself submissive to Hux. His voice was low and soft, and his eyes angled downward when he replied, “I heard you were here, so I stopped by to say hello. I can go, if you want.”

This was stupid. Rey wanted to see Ben, and she wasn’t going to let male posturing get in the way of it. She rose from her seat. “Ben, why don’t you come in for a drink?” She raised an eyebrow at Hux. “I’m sure Hux would love to talk politics with you.”

Hux snorted and a corner of his mouth tipped up as he looked over at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Alright. Come on in, Ren. We’ve just opened a bottle of excellent Corellian red I think you’ll enjoy.”

***

Rey wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up on the floor of the sitting room, across from the couch that Hux and Ben were both currently draped over. It probably had something to do with the bottle of Corellian red, and the handle of rum Hux had brought out a little while later.

No one was drunk, but they were all pleasantly buzzed and relaxed. Ben and Rey had both laughed at a joke Hux told - that was a first - and now Hux was openly staring at Ben’s lips.

Ben smiled broadly at Hux, and reached out a hand to cup his jaw. “You know, Hux, I’ve always been fond of you.”

Hux chortled. “Ren, you hate me. I’m surprised a little alcohol made you forget that.”

Ben tilted his head to the side, as if he were thinking deeply about Hux’s statement. “We’ve never seen eye-to-eye, that’s true. But I’ve always thought you looked nice in uniform.”

Hux, who at the moment was dressed casually, in a tight black tunic and pants, immediately turned crimson.

Rey cackled maniacally at a thought that had popped into her head. Ben and Hux both turned to look at her. “You two should kiss!” she giggled, “That would be hot.”

Hux looked away immediately, embarrassed. “I don’t think…” he began, but Ben cut him off by moving his hand to cup Hux’s jaw and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When he drew away, Rey could see that Hux’s eyes had grown wide, and he was trembling slightly.

Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey in amusement. “Did you like that?” he asked Rey.

“That was definitely hot,” she murmured, coming to sit on Hux’s other side. “Hux,” she whispered in his ear, “do you want Ben to kiss you again?”

Hux nodded, his cheeks turning even redder, if that was possible. Rey lowered her mouth to suck gently on Hux’s neck as Ben claimed his mouth again, this time more forcefully. Hux moaned deeply as Ben slid his lips open with his tongue.

While Ben was delving into Hux’s mouth, Rey let her hands wander over the redhead’s body, feeling the firm muscles on both his chest and back. As many times as she had touched Hux during their lovemaking, this felt infinitely more arousing, especially when her hands ran into Ben’s as he explored Hux’s front.

And then Ben leaned over to seize Rey’s lips, and one of Hux’s hands made its way back to cup one of Rey’s breasts. Kriff, that felt good.

“Hux,” Ben pulled away slightly from Rey’s mouth, smiling, “I think Rey felt a little ignored when I kissed you. Why don’t you move to her other side, so we can both give her some attention?”

Oh kriff oh kriff oh kriff now Hux was behind Rey, easing her into his lap, pressing kisses to her neck while Ben’s tongue slid into her mouth and his hands found their way to her breasts. And then Hux’s fingers had found their way to her inner thighs, and she didn’t think she’d ever experienced this much…anything in her life.

Ben’s lips left hers, and he was kissing Hux again, and somehow that was just as hot - Ben kissing Hux while he toyed with her nipples and Hux’s fingers traced her folds over her leggings.

And then Hux’s fingers left Rey, and Ben suddenly groaned in pleasure. After a second, Rey realized that Hux was palming Ben as they kissed. 

Finally, Ben pulled away from Rey’s lips to growl, “If no one objects, I would like to fuck both of you tonight. More than once, ideally.”

A wave of heat raced through Rey’s body as she moaned, “Yes, kriff, yes, please!” 

Rey expected Hux to object - he always struggled with admitting he wanted anything. But the alcohol and kisses and touches must have loosened him up enough, since he murmured, “Yes, Ren,” before pulling Ben to his lips again.

“Bed?” Rey suggested, moving to extract herself from the pile of limbs on the couch so they could move to a more spacious venue. Ben and Hux followed quickly after, tugging at tunics and leggings so by the time they made it to the (fortunately large) bed, various items of clothing had been discarded on the floor and they were only in underwear.

Ben motioned for Rey to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs spread, as Hux knelt on the bed, his ass facing Ben. Ben bent over to kiss Rey, his hands traveling slowly from her breasts down to her panties. Then he rose again with a wicked smile on his lips. “Touch yourself while I get Hux ready."

Rey never imagined she would enjoy taking orders from Ben, but she found herself hurrying to follow his instruction. Ben, meanwhile, had pulled down Hux’s underwear and was running his hands over the redhead’s slim torso, pressing kisses down the line of his back as Hux moaned.

“You like watching us, Rey?” Ben growled as his eyes met hers, making her body burn even hotter. She nodded her head wildly, whimpering as her hand began to move faster on her clit. “How would you like Hux to fuck you while I fuck him?”

She moaned loudly, and Hux murmured, “Fuck, Ren, yes.”

Ben summoned a jar into his hand and twisted open the top. He rubbed a bit of lotion onto one of Rey’s nipples, before sucking it up and making Rey whine from the sensation.

His eyes met hers, and she shivered. “Rey,” he murmured, “I’m going to use this on Hux, to make sure he’s nice and wet when I fuck him.” Oh kriff. He was teasing her, and she loved it.

Hux moaned loudly as Ben’s finger entered him, and Rey, taking the hint, tore off her panties and scrambled over to lie in front of Hux. Immediately, he bent down to claim her lips as Ben continued working his fingers into Hux from above. 

And then, almost without warning, Hux entered Rey and she could feel Ben entering Hux from behind. Ben reached around Hux to claim Rey’s lips again, and Hux bent down to latch onto one of her nipples. It was almost too much - the sensation of Hux’s cock and lips on her breast and Ben’s lips on hers, and the feeling of Ben moving behind Hux. When Ben reached in between Rey and Hux to rub Rey’s clit, she found herself hurling rapidly into orgasm, dragging both men along with her.

Somehow, they fell apart naturally, with Ben on one side of Rey and Hux on the other, both holding her close and all three of them trailing hands and kisses on whatever body parts were convenient.

“That was amazing,” Rey finally breathed out, realizing that she had never felt this content before in her life.

Hux groaned contently onto the top of her head.

Ben chuckled. “I hope you don’t think that’s the end of what I have planned for both of you tonight.” He dragged a hand over Hux’s thigh as he licked a line up Rey’s neck, making her moan again. “I haven’t even fucked your pussy yet, Rey, and there definitely has not been enough tasting,” - here he lowered his mouth to one of Rey’s nipples, and she moaned - “or sucking.”

***

Ben did not renege on any of his promises, and none of them got much sleep that night, until sometime around dawn they collapsed onto each other, exhausted. 

A few hours later, Ben got up without a word. Through sleep-glazed eyes, Rey watched him collect his clothes and dress in silence, a lump forming in her throat when she thought about him leaving again. When he was finished, he planted a soft kiss on Rey’s lips, a sad smile on his face. Then he did the same to Hux, and departed. 

Although they said nothing more about Ben, the rest of Hux and Rey’s vacation felt like it was missing something - or someone.

***

A few days after their return to the Finalizer, Hux was surprised to receive a summons to the Supremacy. 

Kylo Ren had rarely contacted Hux in the year since he had become Supreme Leader, apparently preferring to let the General run things with minimal interference. And he had never send Hux a personal summons.

Hux couldn’t help feeling slightly nervous as the shuttle docked in one of the large hangars and he awaited his escort to the Supreme Leader’s quarters. He shivered when he thought about what had happened the last time he had seen - Ren? Ben? He didn’t even know what to call the man anymore. This was a kriffing mess.

Hux was surprised to find that his escort led him to Ren’s personal quarters, rather than an office or audience chamber of some kind. Apparently Ren wasn’t using Snoke’s intimidation strategies these days.

Hux inclined his head when Ren rose from the desk he was sitting behind and indicated a chair in front of the desk. 

“Sit, please, General.” Ren’s facial expression and tone were unreadable.

As Hux sat, Ren also took his seat, and examined Hux carefully, making him feel uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

Then Ren sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, not meeting Hux’s eyes. “I called you here to apologize, Hux.”

Hux raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond.

“I didn’t stumble on your vacation by accident. I wanted to see Rey, and I saw you were requesting leave time, so I looked up where you were going and followed. I just thought we would talk. I didn’t think things would get so…out of hand.”

Then Hux chuckled. Ren looked up as if he were startled by the sound.

“I must admit, Ren, that even for someone as transparent as you, that wasn’t your finest deception. I saw through it in approximately half a second.” Hux sighed and looked away for a moment, then continued. “I asked you to stay because I thought it would make Rey happy. And making Rey happy is what’s most important to me.”

Ren examined Hux’s face closely, then declared, simply, “You love her.”

Hux nodded. When Ren said it, all of his emotions threatened to bubble to the surface and drown him.

Ren sighed. “Well, I’m sorry I made things more complicated, Hux. I should have just left you alone. It’s not fair to Rey, and it’s not fair to you, and it’s not fair to your children. I won’t contact you again.”

Hux looked up. Maybe there was a simple solution to all of this mess. He rose, and walked around the desk so he was standing in between Ren’s knees. Ren cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to figure out what Hux was doing. But Hux ignored the question in his eyes. Instead, he took Ren’s chin lightly in one hand and bent down to kiss him. He could feel Ren’s breath fluttering against his lips when he pulled away.

“What-” Ren began breathlessly, “What was that?”

“Another option.” Hux smiled slightly as Ren looked up at him in confusion. “This is idiotic, Ren. We both love Rey, she loves both of us, and it seems that we may be able to learn to at least stand each other.”

Ren smirked at that.

“So come live with us,” Hux continued. “On the Finalizer. Colin and Aurelia will love you, and…” He paused, and looked meaningfully into Ren’s eyes. “And we can give Rey a real family.”

Ren looked away for a long moment, as if he was pondering the proposal and all of its possible implications. Then he looked back and Hux and smiled. A real smile. Hux felt a sudden warmth at the sight.

“Alright, Hux. I agree to your plan.”

Hux let out a small sigh of relief.

“But there’s one thing wrong with it.”

Hux stiffened slightly, waiting for the ax to drop.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of being able to stand each other.” He pulled Hux closer, and the look in his eyes was positively predatory. “I think we won’t be able to stop wanting each other.”

Hux yelped as Ren pulled him down into his lap and began to kiss him deeply as his hands explored his body, beginning to loosen a few of the many fastenings involved in a First Order General’s uniform.

Hux pulled away from Ren’s mouth, and protested, “Ren, we can’t. I’m here in a professional capacity, I’m on duty, this isn’t…”

Ren silenced him with another long kiss, before pulling away with a smirk. “I’m the Supreme Leader, Hux, so I think if I want to fuck my top general during a meeting, then as long as he consents, that’s my prerogative. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Hux couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at the sound of Ren’s businesslike tone and the dirty words he used with it. This man was going to be the death of him.

Ren smirked again. “But if you’d prefer to save more extended pleasures for when we’re home tonight, I’m happy to suck you off and send you on your way.”

Oh, kriff. If that didn’t make Hux even harder than he had been when Ren had pulled him onto his lap. Ren placed Hux back on the ground and unfastened his belt and the buttons on his trousers, and palmed his hard dick before… oh, kriff.

Hux had never felt anything as good as Ren’s tongue on his dick. As Ren licked lightly up the side, then gradually began to suck in more of it, Hux could focus on nothing except the incredible feeling of Ren between his legs.

And then he was coming, and Ren was swallowing it, his gaze never leaving Hux’s face.

When Hux sagged back, Ren caught him and pulled him into his lap and pressed kisses down his neck. And Hux was surprised by how much he liked the feeling of being taken care of by this larger, if younger and more foolish, man. He sighed into Ren’s neck.

“Alright,” he murmured, pulling away slightly, “Who’s going to tell Rey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote almost 3k words of Reylux (and a little Kylux) smut!
> 
> Now I think I need a shower.
> 
> Also: please note that when Rey says no one is drunk at the beginning of this chapter, she means it. Everyone is buzzed and happy (and Rey is giggly), but they are in complete control of themselves and will remember what they did in the morning. Because alcohol and consent issues are icky and we prefer to avoid them in our happy fanfic universe.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have the children ever been planetside?”

Rey, Hux, and Ben were all relaxing in the sitting room in the quarters the three of them now shared on the Finalizer when Ben asked this deceptively simple question.

Rey and Hux both shook their heads.

“They were born in the medbay, and spend most of their time in our quarters.” Rey couldn’t keep a note of regret out of her voice - that was, after all, her own situation here.

Ben smiled. “Why don’t we take them on a trip, then?”

So Hux found them another bungalow on another peaceful, green planet, and they bundled the children onto a shuttle to the surface. 

When they arrived, Colin was ecstatic, shrieking and rolling in the grass and chasing after insects. As she watched him, Rey couldn’t help thinking that this was how a child should act, so differently from the reserved behavior Colin always exhibited when they were on board the Finalizer.

Their first night planetside, Rey was awakened by a loud clap of thunder somewhere nearby, and the sound of Aurelia crying for comfort and milk. She roused herself from bed, careful not to disturb the two men sleeping beside her, and took Aurelia from her crib. Obeying a sudden urge to be close to the rain - still a novelty, after all those years on Jakku - Rey walked out to sit and nurse her daughter on the porch as large drops hammered down on the roof.

A few minutes later, she felt warm hands on her shoulders, and leaned into Hux’s touch as he stood behind where she sat.

“I love you,” he whispered, and she felt a chill run through her. She had known it for a long time, but this was the first time he had said it, and somehow that made it different.

“I love you, too,” she murmured back, because somehow, it was easier to say it in the dark of night, with the storm making it feel like they were the only people in the galaxy. Hux held her, and she held their daughter, as the rain battered the floorboards of the porch and the wind whipped Rey’s loose hair in wild strands around them.

Two pairs of footsteps - one heavy, one light - signaled that Ben and Colin had joined them. Ben put his arm around Hux, and Colin leaned his head against Rey’s arm.

It was strange to find this moment of utter calm in the middle of a storm, and yet the booms of thunder and the flashes of light in the distance only made Rey feel warmer and closer to her family. This was her family, Rey reminded herself. She had finally found them.

***

The next day, a violent rebellion broke out on a nearby planet, and Ben and Hux decided to return to the Finalizer, and leave Rey alone with the children in their little slice of paradise. Although it seemed necessary, both Ben and Hux were both wary. Hux equipped her with a standard-issue blaster, and Ben insisted that they review some lightsaber drills before she left.

As they stood on the porch, preparing to leave, Rey felt a sudden burst of emotion. She hugged first Hux, then Ben tightly, and whispered to each of them, “Stay safe.”

And as the shuttle departed, she felt an enormous sense of loss, and couldn’t help wondering when she would see them again.

Colin seemed to notice the change in her mood, and stayed close to her as he played in the meadow that afternoon. She tried to smile and laugh with him, but something just felt…wrong. 

And suddenly, Rey’s skin began to prickle. Although nothing had visibly changed, she knew that something was terribly wrong. She had to get the children to safety. Now.

Unsheathing her saber and pulling the children close to her, Rey was preparing for battle when she felt a sudden sting in her thigh. Reaching down to feel for the wound, she had only enough time to register - stun dart - before everything went black.

***

The first thing Rey felt, on waking up, was blind panic. Where were the children? Where were Hux and Ben? The need to find, to protect, was almost unbearable.

She found herself in some kind of medbay, the white light too harsh on her eyes. And an unfamiliar man was watching her.

“Where are my children?” she demanded, still trying to piece together what had happened to her. The meadow, the stun dart, then…what?

“They’re fine,” the man responded. “You’ll be able to see them shortly.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at the non-answer. “Who are you?”

He stuck out his hand, although the accompanying smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance. You’ve been rescued.”

Rey didn’t take the offered hand. Instead she looked at Poe with growing anger. “What do you mean, rescued? You SHOT me. You shot me in front of my CHILDREN. What the hell kind of rescue effort is that?” She moved to lunge at him, before realizing she was tied to some kind of a gurney. Rescue effort, indeed.

Poe rose and moved to the door, and spoke something into a comm device. In a second, the door slid open, and Finn ran in, his face worried.

“Finn?” Now Rey felt rage coursing through her. “You were part of this?” She struggled against the bonds she was tied up with, but to no avail.

Finn’s expression grew remorseful. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t want to do this, but they said this was the only way…”

She looked at Poe fiercely. “The only way to what?”

Poe didn’t flinch. “To get the First Order to bargain. And in order to do that, we needed something that mattered to them.”

Rey fought the urge to laugh. This was ridiculous. She had been shot and her children frightened and separated from her because she was… “You’re using me and my children as hostages? That’s rich, coming from the supposedly moral side of the fight. I gave up my freedom to save your hides just so you could kidnap me?”

Poe was firm, his expression unsympathetic. “If it’s necessary to bring democracy back to the galaxy, then, yes.”

Alright. Back to rational planning. Rage was not going to help in this situation. “So what happens next?”

“We’ve already informed the First Order that you are in our possession, and we have sent them the terms by which we will agree to release you.”

Kriff. Kriff kriff kriff. Hux and Ben would never agree to a deal with the Resistance - they were probably already on their way here, guns blazing. And if they got in a firefight, one of them might get hurt. Or killed. She was going to have to stop this before it turned into a bloodbath.

“I want a comm link to the First Order. You’ve made a grave mistake, and I’m hoping it isn’t too late to fix it.”

***

Rey could have cried from relief when she finally saw Ben and Hux’s faces on the comm link.

Hux spoke first, his face full of concern. “You’re all OK? The children are with you?”

She nodded. “I just saw them. Colin’s a little shaken up, and Aurelia needed to nurse, but otherwise, they’re fine.”

Ben smiled. “It’s alright. We’re already on our way to get you out.”

She shook her head, trying to make her expression appear as fierce as possible. “No, you’re not. You’re going to agree to the terms the Resistance sets.”

Looks of shock registered on both men’s faces. Ben looked confused; Hux looked betrayed.

“You gave us up?” Rey hadn’t heard Hux’s voice sound so cold in a long time, and it felt like a stab to the heart. 

But she couldn’t cave now. This was too important. “I brokered a deal. Because I want our children to grow up with their parents. All of them.”

“Rey,” Ben broke in. “We’ll be fine. We have enough manpower to defeat them.”

“But to what end? You want our children to grow up in a cold spaceship, with no grass and fresh air around them? Raised to become killing machines?” 

“I want our children to grow up in a galaxy that is safe for them!” Hux almost shouted. 

Rey took a deep breath and smiled serenely, trying desperately to project calm. “You saw Colin when we finally went planetside. He deserves to grow up in a place where he can run around outside. The Resistance will agree to exile for all of us. Let them run the galaxy while we raise our children.”

Hux’s expression was pained. She was forcing him to choose between the First Order and fatherhood. The life he had always known and one that was completely unknown. She waited silently for his answer.

It was Ben who spoke first, wrapping his arm around Hux’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to the redhead’s temple. “Give them the galaxy, Hux. The only thing we need is our family.”

Hux nodded, and his voice was hard when he announced, “Then we go into exile.”

***

They chose Naboo. Ben had inherited a villa by a lake from his grandmother, and the place was distant enough from any populated areas and large enough to accommodate the provisions they would need to store between infrequent supply runs.

It was magical at first - Colin couldn’t stop running through the fields, splashing in the shallow water, peering at the birds and fish. Aurelia, tiny as she was, would coo happily as she sat with her parents in the shade. 

But it was obvious that this couldn’t last. Ben was restless almost immediately, retreating for hours to train, even though he no longer had enemies to fight. Hux was quieter about his frustration, but Rey could see the longing in his eyes every time they could see a starship leaving Naboo’s orbit. And Rey herself could feel the way her limbs itched to have a purpose again, outside of their tiny family.

So after a few months of idleness, she concocted a plan. When Finn came along to see her with the next supply run, Rey presented it to him.

“I want to start a school.”

Finn looked at her blankly. “A school? Why? Where? … What?”

“We need a purpose, Finn. You can send Force-sensitive orphans here to us.”

Finn sighed and looked away. “Rey, you’ve gotta understand, most of the galaxy isn’t ready to trust you guys right now.”

“Then station someone you trust here with us permanently. Someone to make sure we’re doing as we’re told. But if we stay here with nothing to do, we’re going to go crazy.”

Finn nodded reluctantly, his expression still showing doubt. “Alright, Rey. I’ll see what I can do.”

***

It wasn’t many children, at first. Orphans from the war, mostly, whose powers had grown to strong for them to be able to function in society without learning control. But the enrollment was slowly increasing, and some of their newest pupils weren’t orphans at all, but sent by their parents to learn how to use the Force.

All three of them taught combat skills of various sorts; Rey and Ben taught control of the Force; and Hux taught reading, writing, and mathematics. Rey was amazed at how well each of the men adapted to teaching - Ben was firm, but warm, and Hux was both exacting and much more patient than she ever would have imagined him to be.

One evening, their lessons over and all of their children - biological and otherwise - put to bed, Rey, Ben, and Hux were relaxing together on the terrace that overlooked the lake. Rey was standing with her arms resting on the stone railing, as Ben and Hux stood on either side of her.

“Ben?” she murmured, turning to nuzzle against his neck.

“Hm?” he responded softly.

“I think we should have some dark-haired, big-eared kids running around with our little redheads.”

She felt him inhale sharply at her words and smiled.

“Don’t you agree, Hux?” She inclined her head toward the former General.

Hux snaked his arms around Rey and rested his chin on top of her head to murmur, “Of course, my dear. Although I must admit that the idea of mini Rens running around is mildly terrifying.”

Ben smiled and leaned over to kiss Hux. “Speak for yourself.”

Rey giggled, and Ben leaned over to kiss her next. When he pulled away, he ran his thumb over her jaw and whispered, “When do you want to start?”

She smiled back at him. “I had our medical droid remove my implant today so…whenever you want.”

Ben groaned and swept Rey into his arms, claiming her mouth with his as he did. Hux followed them into the bedroom, where Ben laid Rey down on the bed and slowly peeled off her clothes as she moaned beneath him.

“Hux,” Ben breathed, “I think Rey would enjoy it if you held her in your lap while I fuck her.”

Rey whimpered at the suggestion as Hux stripped and sat against the headboard, pulling her into his lap so his hard cock was rubbing against her back. He moved one hand to rub her clit and another to rub one of her breasts as a now-naked Ben settled between her legs and thrust inside her.

And it was perfect. With Hux’s finger moving on her clit and Ben’s cock moving inside her, Rey felt so incredibly full. Wanting to share the feeling with Hux, too, she reached behind her and started stroking his very hard shaft, to be rewarded with full-throated moans as Hux joined them in approaching climax.

And then Ben sank his head to suck on her nipple - the one Hux wasn’t stroking - and her vision exploded as she came as hard as she had ever come before and Hux and Ben came with her, one of them shooting his spend into her pussy and the other onto her ass.

And it didn’t matter that they were sticky as they fell into a pile together of soft kisses and murmurs and touches. This was her family, Rey found herself thinking - Ben, Hux, their children, their students - and her family was about to get even larger. It was more than she could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! If you enjoyed this little trip, look for my upcoming Reylux AU. :)


End file.
